The Proposal Recollection
by LetUsSmile
Summary: Penny reminisces about the day she got engaged to Leonard. A Leonard and Penny one-shot.


**This piece is dedicated to my friend, and Big Bang Buddy, Susanna. :P Have an awesome birthday, and hope you like this. :D As for everyone else reading, enjoy! ;D**

I don't own any of the characters from The Big Bang Theory. 

Penny awoke to Leonard placing soft kisses on the back of her head, her right hand laced together with his in front of her, and his left hand around her waist, pulling her close.

"Morning." She said, turning herself around to face him, removing her right hand from his and sliding it around his neck.

"Hey." He replied cheerfully, "Happy anniversary." He proceeded to plant a soft kiss on her lips, all the while smiling as he does so.

"Mm. Same to you." She beamed at him. "So, what do you have planned for us today?" She asked hopefully.

"You can keep asking, but I'll never tell you."

"Hmph." She pouted at him and looked at him with the best puppy eyed look she could manage.

Leonard gave a little chuckle. "That won't work. It only works when I do it to you."

She was about to respond when her phone rang on her bedside table. Sitting up, she removed herself from Leonard and reached over to pick it off the table. Before sliding it to answer, she turned back towards Leonard and glancing at his arm that had been around her, she asked, "Wouldn't your arm be numb by now?"

"Oh. Yeah, don't worry about it."

She put her phone to her ear and greeted the caller. "Hello?"

Picking up Leonard's arm, she placed it right below where her pillow lay, and rested her head on it, leaning towards him.

"Oh hey Ames."

She slid her free hand back into Leonard's, then placed them together on her stomach.

"What? Why?"

Leonard resumed the kisses on her head and started stroking her arm with his thumb.

"Oh. Well, hope he gets better soon. Thanks anyway, Amy."

No sooner after she had hung up and put her phone down where it had once rested, Leonard asked her, "What's wrong?"

"Amy can't look after Cassie for us today, Sheldon's sick."

"Ooh, poor Amy."

"Yeah. Damn, there's no one else to take care of Cassie. Everyone is out of the country, Howard and Bernadette are on their vacation, and Raj is on his honeymoon. What are we going to do?"

Penny saw disappointment flash on Leonard's face as he thought for a moment. "Well, there's always plan B." Whatever plan A was, she was sure she would have been as disappointed as Leonard had looked, but they both knew that their daughter was their first priority.

"So, now we are unable to perform plan A, can you tell me what it was supposed to be?" She tried another pleading look. "Please, please, pleaseeee."

"Damn it! Fine." He ran his hand through her hair. "Remember the place where I proposed to you?"

Penny's face instantly lit up, of course she remembered.

And just like that, she was right back where she was, seven years ago.

_The couple had been lying on the very same bed, and Penny had awoken in Leonard's embrace, pretty much like almost every other day in their relationship. _

_"Hey, morning." He took a moment to gaze at the beauty lying in front of him. "Let's go out today. I want to take you somewhere."_

_"You? You want to go out?" She teased. _

_"Oh come on, it's not that odd." _

_"No, no it isn't." She smiled at him. "Just joking around, honey." _

_"I know." He returned the smile. "So, around five?" _

_"Okay."_

_"Wear the prettiest dress you can find in your wardrobe." _

_"Well, you don't need to tell me that. I would anyway." _

_"I don't know why I said that. Never mind, whatever you wear, you'll still be the prettiest girl to me." Leonard's cheeks had turned a faint red colour._

_"Aww. Well, since you requested, I will pick one of your favourite ones." _

* * *

_ At five o' clock sharp, Penny heard two brief knocks on her door. She opened it to find Leonard clad in a navy blue suit, and his hair left untouched the way she liked it._

_"Well, aren't you handsome?" She stated with a smile and placed a hand on his chest, and then slightly fixing his tie that was already in place. _

_"And you look prettier than ever." She was dressed in a similar colour, her dress flowing down to the middle of her thigh. _

_She locked the door behind her and took Leonard's hand which he had offered, and he led her down the flights of stairs. _

_"So, where are we going?" She asked once they have both settled in his car._

_"You'll find out soon." He smiled at her and drove off._

* * *

_ When Leonard helped Penny out of his car, the sight that greeted her left her mouth hanging open. She looked at Leonard as though she couldn't believe her eyes, or perhaps she was hallucinating. He simply said, "I take it that's a good sign?"_

_Penny blinked at him a few times. "This place is gorgeous."_

_They had arrived at a clear blue lake, and given that it was almost sunset, the colour of the sky made the scenery much more beautiful than it usually appeared. Looking around, Penny noticed that the place was deserted. However, that made whatever Leonard was planning much more romantic for them._

_"Come on." Leonard held her hand and led her down near the lake, and helped her into a small row boat before stepping in himself. _

_"We're rowing?" She questioned, curious as to what it was that he had planned._

_"I'm rowing. You just sit there while I escort you to our destination." _

_He rowed them a little further into the lake, and stopped when he felt they were far enough. It wasn't too far from where they had begun their little journey, the shore was still visible. Leonard stood up and held out a hand to Penny, who grabbed it and gave him a questioning look. _

_"This is our destination?" _

_"Yep." _

_Penny's look of confusion did not drop from her face._

_"Penny, you are the most amazing woman that is walking on the face of this Earth. Everything that has happened between us, I would never have imagined would come true the first day I met you." Penny's heart started to race, it wasn't every day that Leonard told her those words, but she knew that they existed in his mind. "You have changed my life in so many ways, all of our friends' lives, without you, none of this would be happening. You make me so happy, and I hope I have the same effect on you," he gave a soft chuckle, "and I want that to last for the rest of our lives. So Penny," he took her hand in his. She could see the tears that were starting to form in his eyes, and the same was happening to hers. He took out a little white box, and sitting in it was the most beautiful engagement ring Penny had ever seen. Dropping down on one knee, he did what he had been planning on doing for months. "Will you marry me?" _

_She just stared at him, and the next thing she knew, she was throwing herself on him. That had been a bad move, because Leonard hadn't managed to catch her in time, and both of them fell into the lake. When they had both risen back to the surface, Leonard's arm was firmly holding her around her waist, and Penny wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a firm kiss on his lips. _

_"You haven't answered me yet." Leonard said when they broke off._

_Penny looked at him with a smile. "Yes, of course I will marry you." _

_"Good." Leonard shot her his biggest grin. "Stay like that, hold on to me, don't let go." _

_He removed the arm around her waist and lifted the little white box up to the surface, which was now wet, but the diamond ring remained unharmed. He removed it from the box and fitted it into her ring finger. _

_Penny gave him another kiss, and when their lips parted, she said, "I feel like I'm in some sort of romantic comedy."_

_He laughed. "Is that not what you wanted?" He joked. _

"Penny?" She was snapped back to the present at the sound of Leonard's voice.

"Sorry, I was reminiscing about the day."

"It was a great one." He grinned. "Well, anyway, I was going to take you there, set up a small table and we were going to have a romantic dinner by the lake."

"Oh my god! That's perfect. Screw plan B! Let's just go ahead with plan A."

"What about Cassie?" Leonard asked.

"Well, maybe it's time for her to learn the tale of how Daddy and Mommy got engaged."

**I know it has been established in the show that Penny was going to be the one who does the proposing, and I would very much prefer for it to happen that way, but this has been in my head for a while now, so I decided to write a one-shot about it. Hope you liked it! ;)**


End file.
